Musical Stars (2019 film)
Musical Stars is a 2019 American live-action/computer-animated/animated film directed by Joe Fisher, with a screenplay written by David Magee, John DeLuca and a story by Joe Fisher, Alex Smith, David Magee, John DeLuca. Starring the hosts and stars of Dan Stevens, Alan Cumming, James Earl Jones, Matthew Broderick, Jennifer Hale, Steve Martin, Will Smith, Daniel Craig, Zhavia Ward, Becky G, John Cena, Mitchell Musso, Phil Collins, Jason Segel, Ricky Gravis, Anna Kendrick, DK Mykan, Kevin Hall, Martin Scorsese, Bruce Willis, Nick Kroll, Nick Park, Johnny Deep, Emily Blunt, Amy Adams, John Goodman, Isabela Moner, Dwayne Johnson and Eugenio Derbez. The Character Voices roled of Voice, Linda Larkin, Ben Miller, Frank Walker, Cliff Edwards, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Helen Manning, Noel MacNeal, Tara Strong, Grey DeLisle and Ulrich Tukur. The box office is a made of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. The budget is $175 million. It was cinema released in Dolby Cinema in November 28, 2019 Plot Cast Hosts and Stars * Dan Stevens as Himsef * Alan Cumming as Himself * James Earl Jones as Himself * Matthew Broderick as Himself * Jennifer Hale as Himself * Steve Martin as Himself * Will Smith as Himself * Daniel Craig as Himself * Zhavia Ward as Himself * Becky G as Himself * John Cena as Himself * Mitchell Musso as Himself Lots of Hosts and Stars * Phil Collins as Himself * Jason Segel as Himself * Ricky Gravis as Himself * Anna Kendrick as Himself * DK Mykan as Himself * Kevin Hall as Himself * Martin Scorsese as Himself * Bruce Willis as Himself * Nick Kroll as Himself * Nick Park as Himself Co-Hosts and Stars * Johnny Deep as Himself * Emily Blunt as Himself * Amy Adams as Himself * John Goodman as Himself * Isabela Moner as Himself * Dwayne Johnson as Himself * Eugenio Derbez as Himself Character Voices * Voice as Joe The Lion * Linda Larkin as Lexi, a pony * Ben Miller as Tyler, a pony * Frank Walker as Dumbo, a elephant * Cliff Edwards as Jim Crow, the leader of a group of crows * Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants and Gary the Snail * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Helen Manning as Peppa Pig * Noel MacNeal as The Bear * Tara Strong as Twlight Sparkle and Timmy Turner * Grey DeLisle as Tootie * Ulrich Tukur as Francis the Cat Polish Dubbing Version Starring: with the Other roles: Polish Version Spainsh (Mexico) Dubbing Version Starring: Additional Voices: Spainsh Version Production Production companies: * Paramount Animation * Nickelodeon Movies * TSG Entertainment * Bron Studios * Lucamar Productions Distributed by: * Paramount Pictures (USA) * Warner Bros. Pictures (International) Sound Mix: * Dolby Atmos and Vision * DtsX Country: *United States Language: *English Running Time: * Home media * Digital and Movies Anywhere Release: March 3, 2020 * Blu-ray, DVD and 4K-Ultra HD Blu-ray Release: March 16, 2020 Theater Release Date * December 18, 2019 (United States) * December 20, 2019 (United Kingdom) * December 24, 2019 (Poland) * December 27, 2019 (Australia) Tagline *From The Studio That Brought You Wonder Park and Goodbye Christopher Robin *the Producer of Mary Poppins Returns *the Director of The SpongeBob Movie: The Force Sponge *the Choreographer of [[The Lion King (2019 film)|''The Lion King'']] Soundtrack #If You Can Dream - Ashley Gearing Rating Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:2019 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2019 3D films Category:Films directed by Joe Fisher Category:Films with live action and animation Category:PG-rated films